After 4 words
by katjsh
Summary: My take on how things would progress after those 4 words. no editing or corrections so sorry in advance I do plan to add more but as you can tell it doesn't happen often I see maybe writing up until the birth. Disclaimer* I do not own anything that exist in this world except the dialog/direction of this story line. Much thanks to ASP for letting us dream with these characters
1. Chapter 1

Remembering the fear and uncertainty that came from an unplanned pregnancy Lorelai takes a deep breath and just kind of stares at Rory for a minute. "wow. Okay kid, um wow, pregnant! Are you sure, I mean did you see a doctor, or just pee on a stick, or was it just an apple craving? Cause that's not very reliable kid"

"I'm sure mom 7 weeks yesterday, it's real and I thought about you know the whole Penny Dirty Dancing, Fast Times Stacy thing but I don't want to, I'm twice the age you were when you had me and so there's no reason I can't do it"

"I know you can do it, no doubt you're a Gilmore Girl. Sorry Rory I gotta ask, who's the father?" Rory looks at Lorelai and presses her lips together.

"I'm not sure I want to say, if I never tell anyone than only I know, I'm not sure I'm gonna tell him, I mean I could swear Paris to secrecy tell everyone I wanted a baby and went to her, and she secured me some grade A ….man stuff"

Lorelai scoffs and giggles "man Stuff? How about kid protein juice, or DNA Paste, or…"

"MOM! Whatever we call it…DNA paste? Really? Whatever problem solved no dad. No disappointed kid waiting on a dad that never comes through and when he does come around throws our lives into chaos"

"that's not fair"

"it is fair from this kids point of view it's entirely fair, I loved our lives growing up I wouldn't want to change it but the stuff with Dad, I don't want that for my kid. I just want my kid to have a Luke"

"aww that's sweet Rory, but just so you know I'm not telling Luke, you have to tell him yourself, all of it. Now come here grandchild vessel, let me hold you."

A week has passed and Rory has travelled to New York to see Paris, walking down the hall towards Paris' office Rory hears the unmistakable sound of crying, she knocks gently on the door to spare whoever from Paris' current lashing.

"come in" Paris yells Rory steps into the office as a young reception runs out.

"you've got to calm down Paris this stress isn't good for you"

"Rory you're the only one that cares, so what can I do for you, you need cash? You would be an amazing surrogate people would pay top dollar, even if you just let us harvest a few eggs let someone else carry you could make bank"

"ah, thanks? I need to talk to you as my friend, and need to know how much you could help me with a current situation" Paris quicky shows concern and sits down behind her desk.

"please Rory sit, can I get you anything coffee"

"no, thanks no coffee"

"no coffee? My god Gilmore you're pregnant! That horrible forgettable guy, Pat lets' hope you child isn't forgettable"

"no, I mean yes, no just listen ok?" Paris nods her head while Rory smooths her skirt. "yes, I'm pregnant. At this time I'm weighing some options. I may want to raise this baby entirely on my own, I haven't decided if I will tell the father, so for now please don't ask. If you are willing and able to help and depending on how much you need to know you may gather enough information to ascertain who the father is. If that becomes the case I need your word Paris no one not even Lorelai is ever told who the child's father is can you do that?"

"Rory lets be honest for a moment yes? You are the only true friend I have ever had, for that reason I will do whatever is in my power to help. I will keep your secret and will try my hardest not to hunt down the man whore who did this to you and left you alone to raise your child much like the childhood you endured yourself."

"I'm choosing this, maybe…I haven't decided, but thank you Paris, you are the best friend I never knew I needed."

"so what is it you want me to do? You have already conceived that's pretty much where my involvement ends I've never handled an adoption but I will research it and see what needs done."

"I'm not looking for adoption services if I choose to not tell the father, could you create a file that shows I was inseminated here by an anonymous one time donor?"

"Done. Time frame as close as you can get to conception so that I can doctor the files create an appointment slot for you, I can even create an after-hours one if nessacary."

"I am 8 weeks, push it forward a few days so that it doesn't fall on the weekend, it might be possible to trace that exact date so if we push it a few days it was just an ordinary day" Paris and Rory hug and Rory leaves feeling a relief she hasn't felt since she realized that she was a mother. What if she was making the wrong choice was this really her choice to make, then she'd remember all the times she waited for Christopher to come through and he rarely did, or how he'd call her mom or her mom would call him and everything would go to shit in their world. She decided she was going to tell Luke tonight, she'd make dinner, a real balanced grown up dinner something that Luke would cook, to show him she could do this. Luke has to know before the rest of the town.

On the way back to Stars Hallow Rory called the inn and told Lorelai she was making dinner for them so it was important that Luke be home by 7. Lorelai called the diner and promised all kinds of naughty things if he would be home by 7. Luke being Luke brought food from the diner home for dinner but the house smelled like Porkchops, green beans, mashed potatoes, confusing him and when he turned the corner into the kitchen he saw a salad on the table and Rory in an apron, reminding him of the night he came over to help Lorelai look for a chick and caught Rory dressed as Donna Reed making Dean dinner.

"hello Donna, I'm sorry I didn't know you were making dinner tonight I'll put this stuff in the fridge"

"don't!" yelled Lorelai "I'll eat it Rory made grown up food. YUCK."

"Mom, I asked you to call Luke and make sure he was home for dinner tonight, what if he wouldn't have come home until 10 dinner would have been ruined"

"relax I called and promised him all kinds of naughty things if he was home by 7"

"Lorelai." Luke was embarrassed "don't say stuff like that in front of her"

"yeah" Rory added indignantly "and don't think I missed the Donna Reed remark. Mom's been humming the theme song all night, will you two ever let that go" Luke looked at Rory and smiled.

"a parents right, you'll always be Donna Reed when you wear an apron" Rory got teary eyed and hugged Luke. Luke looked over her head at Lorelai like what the hell, Lorelai just shrugged. The three of them sat down and had a nice meal and conversation flowed as usual, only at this table could a conversation about town going ons, morph into how many times can Hollywood turn out the same stuff, to the moon landing being fake, to bop-it, to kindergarten to it's time.

"Luke, I need to talk to you about something important, life changing" Rory started

"your book is being published!"

"no, I haven't even finished it yet, this is hard, harder than I thought." Rory took a minute to compose herself " You know I think of you as my dad right?" Luke smiled

"yeah" then he looked at Lorelai "you're recording this aren't you she's gonna ask me to adopt her and I'm gonna cry like a baby and you're gonna turn it into one of those ridiculous videos."

"no." Lorelai smiled and squeezed his hand across the table.

"I'd be honored to have you adopt me Luke but that's not what tonight is about, I'm preg…I'm go…I'm having a baby." Luke was stunned he just sat there staring, then his face got hard and then it began to get red, and suddenly Luke was on his feet

"that bastard Paul!"

"now you remember his name" Rory said

"I'm gonna kill him, he, he and Rory and now, now she's, she can't Lorelai she can't have a baby. She's Rory she's our Rory she can't be a mom."

"She already is a mom, Luke. And she's 33 a perfectly respectable age to become a mother." Rory was crying

"I'm sorry Luke, I didn't mean to get…to be it just happened, and I lo.. I love my baby, and I don't regret it I'm just sorry I disappointed you."

"what are you going to do Rory, what's your plan?"

"well, okay I've been thinking a lot and I know before the baby comes I want to find an apartment or something. I think I want to stay in stars hallow at least for the first couple years that way I have everyone here to help."

"so Pete's moving here?"

"no. no one is moving here, I'm not sure I'm going to tell the father so discussing Paul or anyone else is pointless."

"Rory. You have to tell him, he deserves to know" Luke argued

"no Luke, my child deserves love and attention and not to be left hanging all the time or having their life constantly interrupted every time he rides into town."

"I missed 12 years with April, all of the firsts, all the things that made her April. It wasn't right what Anna did. And yes Christopher failed at being there, but he loves you, you always knew that. April didn't know that until she was almost 13 after we had a year to build a relationship."

"what about how our lives always got turned upside down because of him."

"your life got upside down because…Lorelai" Luke looked to Lorelai

"Because I couldn't tell Max or anyone else it wasn't right, if it was right he wouldn't have messed it up so bad, what I felt for Chris at 16 was stronger than anything until Luke"

"what about your time apart, and then you married him you married Dad"

"I had to see if it could work because I was hurting from losing Luke I was trying to find anything that dulled the pain. It wasn't right either. Don't let my mistakes dictate your life kid. And besides there were crazy forces at play against Luke and I Emily Gilmore was a pro at trying to force me to be something I wasn't I just never fit into her boxes and I stopped trying, so she used other people to try to push me into them. No one's as skilled as her, anything less wouldn't have hurt Luke and I"

"Mitchum could." Rory mumbled

"What! Rory! Logan!" Luke yelled.

"I can't think about this anymore tonight, please." Luke walked over and wrapped his arms around Rory.

"Just talk to April before you make your final pro con list okay, you know everything there is to know about the kid who's dad wouldn't be a dad, get the other side from the kid who's dad couldn't be a dad."

"okay and why does everyone mock my pro con list"

"and the apartment over the diner is available for you and the baby either way."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter will explain what Logan has been up to during that first trimester. Working with cannon Mitchum was the 2nd of four children and oldest male. So I fleshed out his family some for my vision. This is really just for me to have a more settled ending to the story, I get the whole full circle and it makes sense but I have questions and since we don't seem to be getting answers any time soon I'm going to create my own. Thanks to anyone wanting to take this journey with me and I enjoy reading all the completed stories on here. Again I own none of these characters and will make no money off of any of them.

After Rory rode away, Logan stepped onto the porch, he had felt this way after she rejected his proposal and that ended up not being the end…this felt more permanent. Robert, Finn, and Colin appeared out of the trees Finn spoke loudly to let Logan know they were there.

"I really don't like walking, it's too much work"

"we didn't walk anywhere Finn, we hid in the woods" Robert stated.

"ah, Yes. Operation 99 recovery has to begin, I had hoped that with the Vegas arrangement they'd get there on their own. Obviously that is not happening. The always lovely Rory said good-bye to us, we can't stand for this." Finn is now laying on the ground just clear of the woods. "I can't breathe, I feel broken…I think I can't think I need a drink, Robert be a dear and get me a scotch" Finn continued to roll around on the ground as if in physical pain. Logan smirked at them as Robert returned with the bottle and sat down beside Finn he took a drink and passed it to Colin as Finn tried to sit up and managed to only prop his head up on Robert's side.

"Gentlemen, we have tickets to exchange, I'm thinking Monte Carlo" Logan announced and the boys scrambled into the car. With cries of he's returned, dear god we missed you man. Almost two months later drunk and laying in a darkened hotel room Odette appeared.

"Logan, dis iz ridiculous iz it not? You're fathzer will be 'ere by dis afternoon, I begged 'im to give me the morning to try to talk to you. My papa is wanting to call off the engagement after the story hit the tabloids yesterday, and you refuse to take any of our calls, even mine. Iz it true? Have there been othzer women?" Logan attempted to sit up and the room spun.

"ugh, Odette?"

"yes Logan it iz me, our fathzers they are very angry, we must be dizcreet wiss our affairs it iz how things are done, we cannot marry if it looks as zow one family iz not respected" Logan felt true panic rise up in him, he asked Odette to marry him because she was just as trapped as he was and he enjoyed spending time with her if he had to pick someone other than Rory to go through life with Odette was one he could live with. She didn't love someone else, she was just being pushed to get married and have a couple of kids continue the family line, and marrying into a powerful family was what they wanted. He wanted kids in the sense that he wanted someone to love that his family couldn't deny him of, he wanted to be a different kind of parent, one of his conditions when Odette and him discussed their life was she agreed not to send their children to boarding school, they also chose to not decide on how many children until they determined whether they enjoyed being parents. Odette's condition was at least two she was an only child and hated feeling so alone, Logan agreed he never would have survived without Honor.

"Odette I'm sorry. I want to honor our plans but I just can't right now, I'm hurting. Call my father please tell him not to come we will meet with my family tomorrow in the Swiss Alps, Honor should already be there with her children's school year started." Honor had already started to change the way the Huntzbergers reared children even though she lost the battle of sending them to a snotty boarding school. Honor moved to the village during the school year and her children were day time students they had dinner every night as a family.

On the train ride to Honor's house Logan remembered all the talks he had with the guys over the last several weeks. Robert couldn't understand why he didn't just offer to keep Rory tucked away in some little apartment close by it wasn't unheard of to have a kept mistress. Just a few years ago hadn't there been a bit of a scandal when one such woman appeared claiming that his father had kept a new York apartment for her, she even produced a signed document that stated she would not have a child with Mitchum and that carrying his child to term at any point she would forfeit any monetary claim that child would have on his estate. Not that it would have held up in court but hell if you have lawyers drawl up important sounding documents people tend to believe them. Robert didn't know Rory he wouldn't understand why that would never work for her…or for him. Colin just kept telling Logan that it was going to end sometime anyway even if they got married, they would end up divorced, they had to much passion to co-exist the way shira and mitchum did or the way Logan and Odette will. Finn as always had the craziest ideas but always the most appealing His idea was to say Fuck it to the Huntzberger Dynastic plan, kidnap Rory and go live a quiet life in middle America, she has a trust fund that's plenty Finn would add his and find a couple farmer's daughters, wives, sisters whatevers and live with them forever. Logan was seriously considering it. Even choosing to take the train instead of a flight only delayed them a few hours, it was dark when they arrived. Honor was the first out the door to greet them, she punched Logan on the arm. "You set me up to be descended upon and then you show up hours after they do" Logan embraced Honor, and then Honor hugged and air kissed Odette.

"who all showed?"

"the usual mom, dad, grandpa, and then both uncles Logan. They think you're leaving the business and they want to take additional interest if you're giving up your share. Are you giving up your share?" Honor glanced at Odette quickly she had questions better asked in private.

"I'm not planning on it, Odette and I have an agreement to be married and fulfill our family obligations however we're thinking we may be changing those plans her father is quite upset about my recent exploits and thinks he'd rather marry Odette off to someone else. Finn offered but I don't think Odette finds him a suitable replacement"

"Logan! Odette! You can't just replace someone you love with a stand in no matter how cute and charming they are" Honor winks at Odette.

"Honor I know that, I've tried and that's why we are in this situation. Odette knows that we talked on the train we need to go inside so I can lay out my new plan. However this goes over know that I love you Honor and will always be available to you no matter what they decide." Honor wraps her arms around Logan again they hug for a moment longer and then she grabs his hand.

"off to see the wizard" the group walks the rest of the way across the parking pad into the courtyard stealing their nerves Logan reaches out for Odette's hand and she readily accepts the lifeline. When they enter the chateau Logan hears the subdued bass of all the male Huntzbergers and the smell of his mother's cigarettes, the next moment two blonde haired children run full speed at Logan.

"Hey there Maverick, Liberty…I missed you guys so much you just keep growing on me. I'm so glad you guys are here and not living at some horrible school all year." The kids giggled and said they were heading to bed, and asked if Uncle Logan would be staying a few days, he gave them the common adult answer 'we'll see'. Honor took her children upstairs to ready them for bed, another thing he greatly admired about his sister she would fulfill the nightly ritual of bathing, brushing, tucking and reading to her children before they drifted off to sleep his niece and nephew would never know the pitying looks from Nanny's when children just wanted to be reassured that mommy and daddy would be there all night. Logan and Odette walked into the study where the Huntzbergers awaited them the tension of the room was palatable and the sigh of relief Shira uttered when Odette walked in was almost comical. The uncles chadwick and Branson seethed across the room. Their sister much like Honor wasn't a part of the business she had a nice trust and was cut a monthly expense check to live the life they were born into, the uncles each held a couple newspaper business a couple hundred heads of prime stock beef cattle a large estate in two countries along with their American homes their children were set up about the same and were offered help in any endeavors they went out to pursue on their own, they could choose the life they wanted with family support they made their own money. The uncles were hoping Logan wanted out and they could try to worm their way into his position to head the family business or one of their sons, they had two apiece. Each of the cousins like Honor had married and begun to have children Logan was the youngest of the family until he came along the uncles had their own plan in place Logan's birth had screwed with that and that was why both uncles had encouraged Logan's bad behavior all through his teen years. Logan cleared his throat. That had everyone's attention.

"first I don't plan to walk away from the business, so lets make that clear, 2nd Odette and I have agreed to to end the relationship in the coming weeks. It will be seen in tabloids there will be falling out but Odette and I will both be seen carrying on affairs so that no one family walks away with a black mark while the other just looks pitiful." At this several things were being said not one clear enough to discern. Shira began to cry.

"Logan you've upset your mother" Mitchum reprimanded. Uncle Chadwick spoke now.

"How are you going to continue to be the eventual head of the company with the black mark you're about to put on our family this scandal will take forever to calm." Logan looked around the room and knew his parents were about to lose their shit.

"I tried really hard to be the Huntzberger poised to take over the company, but the engagement to Odette opened my eyes to quite a few things, when I become a father I will spend time with my family the way Honor and Josh run their family is more what I'm thinking so I won't be the best option to take over the company anyway. I won't sacrifice my children for a company. I don't plan to take over but I do want to be a part of it still." He turned to Mitchum now "I tried to make my friendship and attraction to Odette be enough, but it's not, you know what that's like. You still search for some great love that's why you cheat on mom and she cheats on you and everyone looks the other way. Odette talked about living like that too but I can't, I know what real love feels like and I won't settle any longer." This time it was Shira who became angry and decided she needed to be heard"

"logan you are my son and I love you but I told you years ago to spare you this pain, Rory Gilmore is not meant to live this life."

"I wasn't meant to live this life, I want to stay home on the weekends and read about the amazing event held the night before not attend it. I want to drive a noisy, messy carpool of 6 year olds to kindergarten, not ship them off to boarding school. I want to look at my wife and know there's no one else for me, I can't live this life…it's not who I am" Logan looked at his grandfather. "I would like a similar set up to what my cousins have I want to work for my own satisfaction I want to build something that is all mine, and I want to be a part of this company still because I'll always be a Huntzberger I'll always love news print but times have changed and those jobs are few and far between the company needs to grow like I've been implementing for the last decade." Elias just nods at Logan. Mitchum with his mind already working on what Logan has laid out asks the next question.

"and if we refuse your offer counter with all or nothing then what?"

"I have an apartment in London that has been lovingly provided for me by our company, so my salary for the last 6 years has gone into a bank account. Almost all my purchases in those 6 years were made on my expense account and every year I settled up what was allowed purchases vs personal responsibilities. So I have a nice bank account nice enough to get by living like a common American in a small city long enough to get gainful employment. I will walk away to lead the life I want. Plus Finn has a large trust still intact and he'll come with me."

"and if she won't have you back"

"at least I won't hurt anyone but myself as I try to get over her and live the life I want."

"how does the fall out play out?" Mitchum asked

"we leak pictures to the press of pass affairs Odette has had, then she's caught unaware the pictures are out with some guy. Meanwhile I'm caught again out with a young assistant or something. She does an interview saying how Odette and I haven't been together for a while at least a year but the family pressure is too much. Then Odette's father releases a public statement that his daughter's happiness was always he's main objective and that they are not at all disappointed that she is listening to her heart and they are happy that young Mr. Huntzberger is so understanding. The timetable on this is about two weeks out, just in time for me to fly home to new England for a real American thanksgiving."

"you think this will play out the way you want it to?" Odette steps forward and looks at each of the Huntzberger's carefully.

"I do people all love to 'ear a good love story and two people destined to find love and rebel against the archaic traditions of the abundantly rich makes them feel like they are so lucky to be poor because they have love."

"it will work Dad, it has to. The other option was to tell the world I'm gay and am trying conversion therapy"

"oh dear god Logan!" Shira yelled "it might be better if you were I could find you a suitable man any one of those idiots you still hang out with would fill the bill" Logan excused himself it was far from over but at least they knew what he planned to do or at least a general outline of the next couple of weeks. He also decided to go fill in his sister on his plans to get Rory back, and he thinks he'll stay through the weekend to visit with the kids. Only that first night was tense, Honor played the perfect hostess and early the next morning the family left. Odette's old flame picked her up that afternoon and they were heading on a trip that was sure to get some attention. With the kids at school and everyone else gone, Logan could avoid Honor no more.

"what have you been hiding from me? I thought things with Odette were good, I thought you were happy Logan you seemed so content this last year and then two months ago you disappear with the idiot squad and now it's over with Odette, and I'm sure I heard Mom and Dad arguing about Rory!"

"I have been having a thing with Rory for the last year that's what gave me the contentment, two months ago we disappeared to create a magical weekend for Rory, I offered her the Martha Stewart house to write her book in. Dad knew about it, we were offering Rory a way to stay with me and not be with me. She didn't want it but she didn't ask me for more either so I left. I planned to spend a few more days saying good-bye to that part of my life but I just couldn't get past it. And then Odette showed up and we came up with the plan to get out and now I'm hiding here before I go and put myself out there for Rory again, I don't know how many times I can be rejected but I can't be without her either I've tried and I just can't" Honor hugged Logan and gave him a pitied look then she smiled an evil look.

"I got this Logan we can make it all work. You love Rory she loves you, she didn't reject you, you just took it that way. Don't interrupt, I spoke with Rory right after she couldn't accept your all or nothing because she wasn't ready to but now…you want to stay in the family business and live a modified lifestyle similar to mine. Rory would see the benefits of both, she ran the D.A.R. events for a while she's perfectly capable that's all mom cares about the appearance of social obligations. Dad was right she didn't have it to be a journalist but she is a great writer and will send millions of books, she needed to discover that on her own. She can do both have a career and be the society wife when necessary you just have to convince her that the Huntzberger's will accept that she is both. Oh and Dad reminded Mom last night that she was not born into new haven society but married in and she should remember that although Rory wasn't raised in New Haven Society she was born into it. Rory is a Gilmore and a Hayden both prominent new haven families. I think Dad likes Rory, I think he likes the idea of you and her together he's on your side Logan" Logan spent the rest of the week hanging out with Honor during the day, the kids in the afternoon and Josh in the evenings he was sure this was the life he wanted and he wanted that with Rory. He booked a flight he would arrive back in the states Wednesday evening and drive to stars hallow to surprise Rory on Thanksgiving Day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: it is now the week before Thanksgiving as we just learned Logan is spending the week with Honor and has finalized his plans to go tell Rory he'll do anything for them to be together. This chapter will deal with Rory's week. I still don't own anything more than the story line, dialog and will make no money off this.

"mom" Rory called out while she walked into the construction zone that is the newly purchased Dragonfly Annex.

"out here vessel" Rory ran into what will be a kitchen

"shhh! Mom! I don't want the town to know yet, I need a few weeks more"

"ok your call Juno" Lorelai had begun calling Rory any name she could connect to an unplanned pregnancy in any tv or movie she's yet to repeat one. It was done in the normal spirit of pop culture banter so Rory didn't mind as much as she worried people would over hear and Luke refused to serve her coffee so she knew her time was limited. "whatcha need"

"I've decided to go see Grandma and fill her in on the situation, I was thinking if you come with one I have some kind of back up for full on Emily Gilmore, and if she's the new Emily it might be nice to witness. Plus if you come and we stay a few nights it should relieve us of Thanksgiving Day guilt of not going to see her."

"you stayed up all night going over this haven't you? I told Luke you were absorbing coffee through osmosis from sleeping above the dinner, okay I'll pack a bag and let Luke know." Two hours later the girls were heading out to Nantucket. When Rory pulled into the whale museum Lorelai turned her whole body to look at Rory. "look I know you want to put off telling Grandma as long as possible but us dying of boredom in here is waaaayyyy worse. Swear. I got your back"

"oh but this stop is for you mom. I learned something interesting about this place a couple weeks ago and I was saving it special for the next time we came to visit."

"nothing in there is for me Amy"

"Amy? You used that one already secret life like two days ago."

"oh, no this Amy was in parenthood. Great show but NBC cancelled it…idiots, Seriously Rory a whale museum?"

"Grandma is working in there as a tour guide" Rory smiled as Lorelai's eyes got wide and her smile took over her entire face.

"don't play with me Rory, your Grandmother? As in my Mother; Emily Gilmore?" Rory nodded. "I got to see this oh and take pictures, we're going to sign up for her tour and think of lots of questions that she'll have to answer 'sperm whale'. Come on Rory run the baby can't be slowing you down yet"

Lorelai had the time of her life making her mother repeat the words sperm whale, but she also had to admit even without that added bonus the tour wasn't that bad, she kept the interest and even scared some kids so on par with the Emily from her childhood. She noticed that Emily looked to be enjoying herself and that made Lorelai happy. After the tour the ladies talked and they filled Emily in on their visiting a few days to make up for not being available for Thanksgiving. Emily said she'd be home around 6 from work and she'd arrange to have the next two days off to spend with the girls. Rory wanted to get it over with so as soon as they sat for dinner Rory began.

"Grandma, I have a few things to tell you" Emily looks at her expectantly so Rory plowed on…the reason I was staying at the house was I wanted to be where so many of our memories were, yours, moms, mine. I'm writing a book about me and moms life starting at when I started Chilton. It will cover the relationships between all of us, the book is wrote from my point of view but it does discuss the way mom saw you for so long but also with how I see you." Emily said nothing just stared blankly at Rory.

"I'm going to sue her as soon as it's published you can join the suit with me if you want mom"

"why on earth would I want to sue my granddaughter for writing her biography?"

"it's good publicity, it should help sell a lot of books"

"oh, well than alright, we'll add my name to the suit" the three women laughed and then Emily said "there's more Rory, I've seen that look before…"she glanced over to Lorelai "it's not the same but close enough just say it all I'm ready"

"I'm two months pregnant, I haven't decided if I want to tell the father the truth or just tell the world I was inseminated because I was ready to be a mom, but you Grandma who has always been there when I needed a safe place deserves to know the truth or as much as I'm willing to tell anyone even mom. I'm not ready to give the name I may never be, I don't want a relationship like mom and dad's I don't want to let him come in and out of my life and make me someone I'm not, because the father has that effect on me. Being with him is one of the happiest I've ever been and I don't want to do that to my kid." Rory looked at her mom and grandmother waiting for the yelling and accusations to start. They never did.

"Rory Gilmore, you have always been someone I've been proud of and this changes nothing. Your mother raised you mostly alone and if you choose the same I support you. I will only say this once tonight and then never again…Christopher was weak, okay so I say that a lot but more than that he was 16, I assume the father is closer to your age, I also assume that the rumors I heard of London are true and that this baby will resemble someone most of Hartford society will recognize. However I am done with them so, no concerns on this side we can all walk away quietly if you want. I have a feeling that this father would be another story I don't see him as weak." Emily began eating her dinner again and nothing more was said that night about the baby. In the morning Rory found a few heirloom baby items in a box in her room. When she hugged Emily good morning she was asked how she was feeling, when the baby was due and when she'd learn the sex. It was like the twilight zone, Lorelai entered the room signing Papa don't preach, another new favorite. When the girls left Thursday morning Rory felt one huge weight lift off her shoulders too bad there were a few more there.

"when does April get in I need to talk to her to add her experience to my overall decision making process, after all I promised Luke."

"Sunday, Look Rory there are times when I use to regret my choice, I could have left my parents buy the house and married your dad but it never would have worked, we proved that later we weren't meant to be. I'm sorry that I was so weak when it came to your dad, I'm sorry I left him mess things up so much"

"don't be it's fine"

"Rory it's not fine, my choices have you planning a very elaborate ploy to deceive the world of your child's paternity because of my screwed up co-dependent relationship with your dad. You're not me and Logan is not your dad"

"I never said it was Logan! It could be Paul's"

"really is that why you won't say, because you don't know who's it is?'

"no, I know"

"I thought so I know you love him Rory and seeing him over the rest of your life when you can't be together is horrible but to keep him from your kid and your kid from him seems more selfish than logic"

"if it was just me being selfish I could get my head around it even if my heart wasn't but it's more than that, I watched you do everything and I want to be that kind of mom too, but I won't be with Logan in the picture, I'll let him rescue us all the time, and worse"

"that's what dads are supposed to do and what's worse…"

"I'll be the other woman I'd do that to be with him, the weekend we conceived I asked if he was marrying her, he said yes. Then he offered me the key to a family home in Maine to live free and have someone cook and clean for me. I'd be his secret locked away waiting for anytime he could sneak away. And what would that teach our child?"

"well you didn't take the key you went to grandma's house instead. You already said no"

"I said no and figured I'd avoid him forever if I have to see him I'll cave eventually I know I will" Rory began to cry hysterically and Lorelai pulled over they sat on the side of the road a mother holding her child, crying together.

It was now Friday night and Lane had arranged for the boys to be at Sookie and Jackson's farm for the night. Rory walked two steps into the house and asked where Zack was, once she was assured it was just her and Lane she just cried. Lane rushed over and wrapped her arms around Rory as she sat her on the couch.

"I have a parasite" it was their code for a baby in utero.

"oh my god! I'm so excited this is wonderful news Rory a baby! You're a mom now too, we can be moms together now" Lane was the first person to just be happy about the baby and that fixed something inside Rory didn't know was broken.

"I'm not sure it's a good thing Lane…it's Logan's" Lane knew the whole situation with Logan and Odette, and all the history.

"Rory I don't see how it can be anything but good. Forget the circumstances and all that other shit that's been rattling around your head. Just think there is going to be a new human in this world that will be half you and the other half this amazingly smart, handsome, romantic man that you love. I'm so jealous"

"Lane, I should have come to you first you're right there are things to just enjoy. And what can you be jealous of you get to be married to the man you love and had two of his babies."

"three"

"what?"

"yeah we just started trying, I was missing the little kids stage and well I haven't been to the doctor yet but yeah I'm pregnant too!"

"oh this is the best news I've had in two months, wait you haven't been to the doctors yet, what if it's"

"don't say it!"

"still what are you jealous of"

"oh, your life is so much more rock and roll than mine" they laughed and Rory filled her in on the whole idea of the anonymous donor.

"Rory, I know we had two completely different upbringings but my dad wasn't exactly around either he went on mission trips all the time, I mean there was like 7 years where I don't think I saw him at all including my wedding day. But he was dependable in other ways always making sure we had what we needed, always calling when he said he would. There are a million different ways to be a family and I'm sure if anyone can figure it out it's someone named Lorelai Gilmore"

"thanks Lane"

"yeah, always. Now let's have some girl time and snack I'll go get us some drinks in the kitchen and you grab the chips they're under the floor boards by the window in the dinning room and I have red vines in the ceiling tile just above where the loose floor boards are"

"still hiding things in the floors"

"yes, just wait…kids they take everything you have." The time with Lane was exactly what Rory had needed, Lane had a way of always bringing her back from whatever the ledge was, how great it was going to be to have Lane to share this pregnancy with.

"knock, Knock" Rory heard the door to the apartment creak open April had come around the corner as Rory still worked to adjust her eyes to the light. "sorry , dad said to just come up and drop my bags I just felt weird creeping in and out without you knowing I was here"

"no problem, glad to see you" Rory yawned "I need some time to move around but can you hang out today for a bit I need to talk to you"

"yeah, again Dad said you needed to talk to me some kind of research about meeting him so late" Rory nodded as she headed into the shower when she came out she found April sitting on the couch reading the beginning of Gilmore Girls.

"what do you think?" April jumped

"oh, I'm sorry I saw it and just meant to glance at it but I read the first page and just lost track it's really good."

"that's the best thing you could have said, it's just about done"

"is that what the research is for the book, am I in it, can I be less weird in the book, oh and I brought you a coffee up" Rory ran over to April and hugged her.

"you're the best human being on the planet I will make you anything you want to be in the novel, oh how I missed you" April realized the last part was directed to the coffee.

"long night?" April asked

"no, long week, first I'm asking for personal research what's better having a dad who knows about you and can turn your life upside down every couple years or not having one at all? I'm pregnant and trying to decide if I want to tell the father"

"oh…OH! God!" April looked distressed for a moment. Rory took a sip of coffee and then ran to the sink to spit it out.

"April did you make this yourself?"

"no Cesar did why"

"it's horrible, oh the baby ruined coffee for me, Lane said that would happen, kids take away everything" Rory pouted for a few minutes while April composed herself.

"the town doesn't know yet but I give it another two weeks at the most, I just need to know what it was like when you thought your dad didn't give two shits about you"

"it wasn't always like that for most of my life I thought my mom had gone to a sperm bank, she never actually said it that I remember it was just that she said moms didn't always need a dad and the kids at school called me a test tube baby so I figured I was. Then when I was about ten I heard my grandma and mom talking about who my dad was and my mom said that when it happened she had just broken up with some guy named Luke and had rebound sex with some guy at a bar named Mike that my uncle went to school with, and the next weekend was a high school reunion and she ended up in her high school boyfriends backseat again. She always thought it was kismet that I may have been conceived 5 years after the prom. I wasn't supposed to hear the conversations but kids always hear what we shouldn't. So when the science fair came around I just went to mom and told her I wanted to do the project shut everybody up at school I wasn't a test tube baby."

"okay but how did it feel not having a dad, at all. Like the father daughter dance in elementary I never went because I asked my dad the first two years and when he didn't show I didn't ask anymore."

"well I went with my uncle to that kind of stuff, I had him but it's not the same you feel different…less somehow and then when I did learn the truth I was really angry with my mom how could she not tell my dad I could have been a normal kid but instead I was the freak, the lab experiment and since I was smart they said things like I was genetically engineered to be smart and that they should have tried harder with my looks. If I'm honest it sucked, I don't know that constant disappointment is better or worse but it sucked and I wouldn't want my kid to go through that either. Maybe give him the benefit of the doubt he may be like my Dad."

"maybe, can I tell you something"

"yeah, you're my sister now you can tell me anything"

"I'm scared I'm going to be my mom, the bad side the way she was with my dad, I want to be like her just in the good ways through" April thought for a few moments.

"do you think Lorelai knew the way she was with your dad, like do you think she was like I know he's going to mess everything up but who cares I'm gonna call him anyway."

"no, I don't think she understands it still, I mean I explained it and she gets it but I don't think she could change it, that's why they don't talk anymore they exchange Christmas cards and that's it. They pull at each other in a magnetic way they can't help themselves even though they know it's not right for them. I'm scared I'm that way too"

"well, I don't think you will be"

"really why"

"because you recognize it in yourself already you see what you could be and you told me and your mom?"

"and Lane, and my grandma"

"so if he comes around and you start to let him screw with you, you have all of us to pull you back and say you're being Lorelai not Rory."

"and you think that will work"

"yes. Because I'm your sister and your mom never had one of those, sisters are powerful against the forces of the opposite sex"

"you know I believe you April, I'm so happy you're my sister"

"I gotta ask one more question? And please don't hit me"

"okay" Rory now looks confused

"is this baby my cousin niece? Cause…"

"NO! Jess and I are friends, friends."

"okay well in that case can you warn me before you tell him, cause I was under the impression he still had feelings for you and I thought maybe when he was here you guys might have"

"in another life Jess and I might have worked but he crushed my heart and then I fell in real love the kind that wars are fought for or at least I thought so but he won't seem to even fight a battle for me so maybe not"

"is that the father"

"yeah, I love him very much, that why I think I could easily make poor choices, that would affect this child. So promise me if you see me being stupid for Logan smack me"

"promise"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry it's been so long I had lost momentum for a bit but hopefully I can finish this up in a few more chapters I only seeing it going as far as the birth. I don't want to cause any more delays in their happy ever after.

Luke had already started cooking; he'll never understand why he has to make a full turkey dinner for noon and then drive to Sookie's for another full turkey dinner at 4, at least this year they didn't have to drive to Hartford for a 7 o'clock dinner as well. Lorelai came into the kitchen at that moment to tell Luke that Liz and TJ just drove up. April took Paul Anka for a walk as soon as Jess got there and he and Rory were sitting on the porch swing right now.

"How's the book coming along" Jess asked

"Just about done, it went really fast like it was always waiting to be written it was just waiting for me to start"

"I knew it, Rory Gilmore Author"

"new York Times best seller" Rory added "I have other news"

"Yeah." Jess smiles at her "what's that"

"I'm going to be a mom" Jess' smile fades it feels like the air was forced from his lungs.

"A mom, really?" Rory smiles and shakes her head yes "uh congrats" and he awkwardly hugs her.

"It wasn't planned and I'm still reeling but I wanted you to hear it from me and not someone else, I wasn't sure what I was doing at first I thought I'd raise it alone but I've decided to tell people the truth"

"It's Logan" Jess looks a mix of angry and disappointed

"How did you know, no one knows, not even him" Jess nods his head towards the street.

"He's here" Rory spins around and sees Logan exiting the car. Jess stands up and walks in the house saying "you have stuff to talk about"

"Ace" Logan yells

"Logan" Rory whispers, she finds her voice as she begins walking across the lawn "what are you doing here? Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone is fine, everything is going to be perfect, we need to talk Rory, I have so much to tell you"

"Me too, I mean I have a lot to tell you lets go somewhere more private, I've been staying in the apartment over the diner" Rory and Logan drive to the diner in complete silence. They enter the apartment and stand awkwardly looking at each other.

"How's the book coming" Logan asks with a grin on his face.

"Almost done I have a publishing deal already the plan is to have the book published before the…uh before spring and a tour maybe at the end of summer."

"I'm so proud of you Ace, I made some major life changes in the last week actually they started after the night at the Inn."

"Logan I need to know why you're here"

"I'm trying to explain Rory please give me ten minutes" Rory nodded. "the boys were devastated when you drove away so we planned to go to Monte Carlo, but learned about a party in Dubai, then Bali, from there we went to Tel-Aviv, and Mykonos, finally ending in Monte Carlo. Odette found me after two months with the idiot squad as Honor so lovingly called them."

"Two months!"

"They really love you Ace, and so do I"

"Logan..."

"let me finish" he kissed her forehead quickly "Odette and I had our own arrangement, we had planned to live the traditional society life, carry discreet affairs, attend events together, have the heir and spare and send them to boarding school…but that doesn't work for her or I we created our own scandal and leaked it that we haven't been together for over a year but that family pressures made us try to keep up appearances and that we are both happily searching for the love of our lives that we so desperately want" Logan walked over to Rory holding his arms out and Rory stepped into his arms she felt the tears run down her face, but couldn't bring herself to tell him yet. He was free of Odette but now she had a million questions.

"What about your family, and your job.."

"Ace, I told my family I want a set up like the cousins have, freedom to build my own empire and still be involved, I don't want to give up all the society stuff, We can go to functions and even host one every so often I mean you rocked that D.A.R. stuff"

"We? Logan you want" Rory was scared to say me but she hoped with all her heart.

"Yes Rory I want you I've always wanted you, I'm the best version of myself when I have you in my life I want a family with you" at this point Rory has tears running down her face and Logan is worried.

"But your family would want to ship our kids off and if you lived with me they'd disinherit you"

"No Rory they wouldn't we discussed it, all of it. They know you are capable of hosting and attending society events. In fact my father apparently reminded Shira that you were born into the society on both sides where as she only married in. They know you are going to have a career as an author, they know that I want to raise children with you like my sister is doing they live near the school so the kids come home every night and they have a staff baby sitter not a Nanny but a sitter they pay to be available when they need to attend functions but mostly they care for their own kids." Rory finally feels like she can breathe a little and she looks into Logan's eyes and he smirks at her. "and I told them that if they did cut me off I have enough money to live off for a while and Finn offered to support me as long as I tried to get you back" Rory laughed.

"I really do love Finn" Rory began to chew on her lip "Logan I have news for you as well" Logan looked at her excitedly "uh you should sit down" Logan moved towards the couch.

"Is there someone else?"

"No Logan, since the beginning there has only been you I tried to look for others but you're it for me, I know that now but it doesn't change that I need to talk to you" they sat there holding hands. "Logan my life has changed so much in the last two months and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to tell you, and then just last night I finally decided I was going to come see you next week. That night at the Inn was a perfect night and something amazing happened we conceived that night, you're going to be a father Logan" Logan now looked like he was about to pass out. "you okay, do you need a few days to think about this, does it change the things you said." Logan's grin got bigger and tears welled in his eyes he leaned forward and kissed Rory lightly and he whispered 'marry me Ace, don't send me away' "you still want me Logan, are you sure"

"ACE, I have never been more sure of anything in my life I still have your ring it's in my pocket right now I planned to ask you today anyway, we can have a publicist spin this a million ways that will make the Huntzburgers happy a meeting of Gilmore, Hayden, and Huntzburger lines it's perfect the press will eat this up and when the story unfolds about Odette and I being done for over a year everyone will be so happy." Logan scooped Rory onto his lap "are you okay, is the baby ok" he looked at her stomach that rounded a bit in awe he carefully placed his hand on her belly "I love you little Ace so much and I promise you right now I'll be an amazing dad"

Rory and Logan spent some time together in the little apartment just enjoying being in each other's arms. They never made it back to the house for dinner but met up with everyone at Sookie's they decided to tell everyone at dinner and knew the news would quickly spread from there for the town. When Sookie made everyone say what they were thankful for Logan answered that he was thankful for his family he then kissed Rory and then her stomach in front of everyone. Rory's stars hallow family took the news well and were happy Rory called her grandmother that night and left her know that she was now engaged to Logan.

That Saturday Rory and Logan flew across the world to stay with Honor as another summit was called Rory hid in the small passage to listen to the fall out. Odette was there. As was usual Mitchum took control of the gathering. "Logan why the need for the meeting?"

"I spent Thanksgiving with Rory, we are engaged." Shira cried out, and to Rory's surprise Mitchum spoke again.

"Congratulations Logan I know you have wanted this since Rory graduated Yale, I wish you true happiness son. But why the summit you could have sent an email or text even."

"well it seems that" he turned to face Odette "I'm sorry if what I say next is hard to hear even considering our agreement, the last time I saw Rory and offered her the keys to the Martha Stuart House we conceived a child, Rory is pregnant with my child. We are ecstatic and plan to be married in the fall we have many plans to make and will tell the world that we married this past fall in secret and that we will have the expected wedding on our anniversary." The uncles began to mutter curses about the heir and left abruptly, Elias told Logan he wished him the best and Shira cried some more but insisted they were happy tears. "any concerns?" Logan asked of his family. Everyone seemed to be in agreement that marriage was the best in the situation and that Rory would be a wonderful fit into the family. Logan opened the passage and left Rory into the room to face Odette.

"I am zo happee dat Logan and you 'ave found a way to make your dream come true, I alwayz knew about you and knew how much 'e needed you. Logan iz my friend no? I 'ope to meet your little bebe and dance at your wedding. Best wishes Rory"

"Thank you Odette, I always hated myself for the arrangement we made but I needed him too"

"I know" and with that Odette left. Things seemed to be going according to plan but there was still so much to decide.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N again sorry real life seems to constantly get in the way

Logan and Rory were taking a train to Paris, and would fly home from there for the first time in a decade Logan would officially be living on U.S. soil again. All of stars hallow now knew of the engagement and baby, they would stay in New York for a week, to deal with Paris, and celebrate with the 'idiots' as they all began referring to them. Logan was of the school of thought to ignore it all and hide from Paris until necessary Rory choose to go straight from the airport to Paris' office and get it over with.

Rory asked Logan to give her a moment while she entered Paris' office alone. "Paris?"

"Rory, good to see you are you ready to create this profile?"

"Profile?" the women embrace and sit on the sofa in the office.

"yes the anonymous fake one time donor"

"oh, well about that, that's why I'm here I've decided to tell the father"

"oh, God! It's Huntzberger, there's been rumors swirling for months about the two of you and he's the only one you'd cave on."

"Paris" Logan entered the room with a smile, "I love her Paris, I always have, we're going to get married, and raise a family the real way." Paris looked at Rory and saw the way they looked at each other.

"I hope it works Rory, I have a great divorce attorney if it doesn't" now turning to Logan "you don't deserve her"

"I agree" Rory smiles at Logan, and turns to Paris.

"Paris, we plan to get married next fall in a large ceremony as is expected, we plan to tell everyone we married this past fall in a Tibetan village, will you be a bridesmaid?"

"of course, what's the order"

"Lane, You, Honor, and April"

"what about Lorelai?"

"I want her to walk me down the aisle."

"I agree, tell Lane I will help plan and pay for the maid of honor duties, we'll share" Rory quickly agreed. They spent the night at Paris' to spend time with the kids. The following night they went out to meet with Colin, Finn, and Robert.

Robert has a Pent House apartment so they went to his place, he had dinner catered and Finn and Colin were at least half drunk when they arrived.

"Boys" Rory said as she entered, and was quickly swept up into a group hug.

"Logan didn't tell us!" Colin yelled

"i…I…love yyoouu." Finn cried.

"we missed you Ms. Gilmore" Robert said. Logan began pulling them away from Rory.

"Get back gentlemen we have an announcement to make, get back." The boys let go of Rory and stood in a line looking expectantly at Logan and Rory. "uh you should sit down I think for this."

"a weekend in vegas" Robert suggested

"a week" Colin added.

"what are you talking about?" Rory asked

"Bachelor party love" Finn answered

"Oh yeah sit down boys" Rory clipped. They looked slightly put out but sat obediently for probably the first time in their lives. "Logan I think you should do the honors here" Logan kissed Rory and the guys cheered like it was the final score in overtime.

"I got Rory pr…Rory and I con…" he looked more nervous telling them than when he told his family and Rory knew these three were the family of his heart he worried about how they'd take the news. "we're having a…" he looked at Rory with such love and pleading.

"what Logan is trying to tell you is that during our weekend in Vermont…well I'm having Logan's baby" the boys jumped off the couch and rushed the couple words of congratulations were lost in embraces.

"finally a child I might actually like" Robert quipped

"we're having a baby" Finn seemed as excited as Logan

"my god we're having a baby" Colin uttered "this changes the plans for a bachelor party"

"yes when is the wedding?" Robert asked

"next year in the fall, if anyone ask you guys are to tell them we married this past October in a Tibetan village" Logan informed the group. Logan was relieved the guys seemed to accept the quick move into the next phase much easier than anything else.

Rory and Logan moved into the apartment over the diner for their first Christmas as a family, they decided to wait until after the New Year to look for a house. They had several talks about where to move they wanted normal, but agreed to prep schools as long as the baby was a day student which meant they had to send applications in as soon as the baby had a name. Emily sent an envelope they were to open on Christmas Eve, when they opened it, it was just an address in Stars Hollow. The house was perfect and already theirs thanks to Emily it sat back a private drive but no large gates it has a pool and large yard six bedrooms each with a fireplace and private bath, a library, two offices, a large finished basement for a nice future playroom. Emily had learned the house was unfurnished but catalogs were left with instructions to order anything they wanted.

March rolled in and with it Shira, she needed to start planning the wedding and when were they going to learn the baby's name. Rory and Logan spent an entire week with Shira at the house giving her their insights into the wedding, and were promised to see the final choices by the end of July, the same month the baby was due. The wedding would be held in Stars Hallow because Rory couldn't imagine getting married anywhere else and needed everyone in town to be there. Lorelai would walk Rory down the aisle, when the priest asked who gives this woman to be married to this man Logan was planning on having the whole town stand and say we do. Logan wanted that for his kids because he planned to ask Rory to have at least one more. Logan could see his life with Rory in their home, Colin, Finn, and Robert coming over to see the kids maybe even having their own. The boys have grown up a lot in the last few months, Logan was the one having the kid but they all were preparing for it. Robert started showing up and learning about the family business. Colin bought a house in Hartford and looked up Stephanie she divorced two years ago, they were going out next week. Finn was staying at Colin's house and had already bought truckloads of toys and things for the coming baby.

The months continued to pass with birthing classes, and Logan shifting to work more from home with online news outlets under the Huntzberger umbrella. Gilmore Girls the book had hit shelves and sales were steadily rising, her publicist had even called about writing a memoir for a first generation American woman whose parents died and she kept her family together and became a teacher. Rory had also started blogging about the pregnancy and the blog had gotten sponsors so she was making money that way and Rory was beginning to think about continuing her adventures into motherhood on the blog.

They had a month until the due date and the names were still all over the place…

"Rory can we open the envelope that might help us narrow down names"

"no. I want to find the right names"

"I still like just naming a boy Richard Hayden Huntzburger."

"I loved my grandpa but Richard seems…old"

"classic"

"no, middle spot, I don't like the alliteration, and not feeling any names after that side of the family same way you don't like Elias Richard"

"ok. So a Boy is Blank Richard Huntzberger, do you want Gilmore in there anywhere maybe Gilmore Richard Huntzberger"

"no, and Finn is even sending me suggestions now most are variants on Finn."

"what about Jack like when we jumped, or Jace cause your my Ace?"

"maybe…Jackson Richard what do you think of Liam"

"ok Good! What about girl names? We're sticking with Lorelai but are we going to do what your mom did and pick a nickname that has nothing to do with the first or middle name?"

"I don't know, I keep thinking of something like Lorelai Emmaline , call her Emma but it seems too long, and if we give her a different middle I don't know that I'd call her Emma still"

"what's your grandmothers middle name, or maiden name"

"middle name Grace, Lorelai Grace that might work…I might want a nickname for her I don't know how I feel about Grace"

"I like it Gracie, a little Acie." Logan looked like he had stars in his eyes any time they talked about the baby."

"okay so Liam Richard or Lorelai Grace, Liam or Grace. I'm still not sure I want to honor my family but I love Maverick and Liberty's names they're so screw you to your family. I guess I want to make sure that you don't mind if we don't do the same?"

"okay so just for fun what would you pick"

"Ace maybe for a boy but then I don't want to give my name up, I love the way it sounds when you whisper Ace in my ear." They continued to banter over baby names. Rory felt so settled, Logan was with her they had a beautiful home and a baby on the way. Rory never really saw this future for herself she figured she'd be more like her mom but she loved Logan in ways that still take her off guard. Logan was much more accepting of the love between them, it may have taken him a little while to figure out the relationship thing but once he did once he said I love you that was it, he accepted that he loved her fully. Rory was it for Logan he accepted that back at Yale and even in falling into the family plan he never stopped couldn't if he tried.

"what are you thinking Logan"

"how much you mean to me, you are the best thing to happen to me Ace, I was made to love you, it was always going to be you." They kissed and Rory was crying.

"Hormones, I can't wait to get back to normal." Two nights later Rory started labor early. Logan rushed around the house before Rory reminded him they had hours and she was going to go pack a bag. Rory gave Logan the job of calling the family. All the Huntzbergers were flying in they'd be there by morning, Rory and Logan headed to the hospital.

"hey vessel, you ready to give me my grandchild"

"hi mom, yeah can you tell the baby to hurry this up"

"Lane isn't going to make it they put her on bed rest again, at least we know she's having a girl and naming her Roxie, can't you at least tell us the names"

"if it's a girl Lorelai Grace –no idea what we'll call her working on a nickname we like still. Liam Richard for a boy it took us a long time to decide on the boy name."

"what about Lacy?"

"Lacy what?"

"For a nickname L from Lorelai, ace from grace- Lacy" Rory looked at her stunned

"that makes sense where the hell did you get Rory from?"

"that was organic, I started off calling you Lori short for Lorelai when you started talking you called yourself Rory and when you introduced yourself to the guest they assumed you were saying Rory and it stuck kid"

"where's Logan"

"he's out updating all the family that came, he'll be back in a couple minutes" Logan walked through the door just then and Rory looked at Logan.

"I love you Logan, I just wanted to say that one last time, because I'm about to start telling you how much I hate you." Logan laughed a little nervously.

"ah, the boys are out there waiting on the announcement will it be Liam or Grace."

"Lacy"

"what"

"new nickname Lacy, I want the mural painted on the wall and Irish lace curtains in the nursery before we come home because I plan to have another kid and if we're lucky we'll get one of each and then be done." The doctors came in and told Rory it could be a while yet, 8 hours later and 6cm more Rory was fully committed to the exorcist act. "you did this…you meant for this to happen, all those years and all those females and not one got knocked up, you were an expert in protection so how the hell did this happen Logan unless you wanted it to happen." Logan just continued to put cold clothes on her head and feed her ice chips while she cursed his whole linage. 4 hours and 1 cm more Rory had moved on to begging "please get this baby out and I swear I'll do whatever you want Logan, we have plenty of money bribe the doctors to do a c section. I'll do all kinds of dirty things just as soon as we can, Logan please." She kissed him fiercely.

"I love you Ace you're a rockstar, and I'm here with you forever if I could take over I would"

"yeah right of course you say that there's no way in hell that can happen so you say that if you cared at all you would go out and offer that sadistic doctor money to cut our child from me." Logan wished with all his heart that doctor would have taken his offer seriously because he'd pay anything for Rory to get relief. The contractions began to come one on top of the next.

"okay I changed my mind Logan I want to go home and sleep this baby isn't coming today and I want to go home I'm too tired." Logan went to get the doctors to check he read that sometimes labor stopped and he wanted them to check. They came in and informed Rory her baby was most definitely coming today. "well then I need the epidural so I can rest until its time, I can't sleep with this pain"

"it's too late its time to push" another 40 minutes and Rory was introducing their child to her family.

"Liam Richard Huntzberger was 6lbs 8oz and 20 inches long, he appeared to have light hair and blue eyes. Lorelai, Emily, Shira, Honor, and Finn cried when meeting him. Colin was first to congratulate Logan on the newest prospect for the LDB, and Robert was first to toast Lachlan. Paris came in later that evening to check on the baby. "Rory I'm saying top dollar, look at that baby. Perfect." Rory face timed with Lane so she could see the little boy. The friends joked about their kids growing up together.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Liam Huntzberger is graduating from Kindergarten his best friend as predicted is Roxy they are pretty inseparable. Liam has an entire section reserved for his family, Mitchum, Shira, Emily, Lorelai, and Luke, are all there plus Colin, Steph, Robert, Juliette, Finn and Rosemary. After the boys spent time with Liam they found they wanted more; Colin and Steph got married a year after Rory and Logan, Robert and Juliette hooked up at the wedding her plans of marrying poor did not work out. Things seem to be working with Robert he's society appropriate but she's the one with the money. Finn admitted to Logan that he really did have feelings for Rosemary but she always blew him off they dated in freshman year and just like Rory was it for Logan Rosemary was it for Finn. Colin and Steph have boys Mason 3 and Owen 1, Robert and Juliette have a girl Corrine 1, Finn and Rosemary have a daughter Fiona 3 and are expecting.

Everyone is waiting for Liam to come outside after the class takes a couple pictures. Logan is attempting to stop his twins from getting their dress clothes dirty, Lachlan and Lacy are 3 and a handful. They run all over knocking into people and run right into their Aunt April talking to cousin Jess. April is planning her wedding for this summer. Jess finally seemed to find someone to spend his life with they have been together for almost 4 years and have a two year old Son Lucian. Lorelai as always found a way to avoid the chaos and pulled Rory aside. "Are you happy kid?"

"Happier than I have any right to be, I was so sure Logan was going to be like Dad"

"I thought so too, I'm glad we were wrong cause Jess being your Luke would have been weird"

"Jess is my Chris" Lorelai looked at Rory confused "We grew up in the same world he knows me, like really gets me but unlike dad who could turn your world our world upside down. Jess helps pull me back to who I really am anytime I start to forget it." Lorelai just looks at Rory and smiles.

"Dad…Grandpa would have been so happy and proud of you Rory not just for the books and the movie offers on those books but for your kids and marriage, he would have loved watching Liam today and Lacy she's the real Lorelai just like Gran. He would have loved them all Lachlan looks like Dad."

Rory stood with her mom and watched the people she loved. All the craziness that had been her life with her mom had provided for her future in the normal ways and the not so normal.

"mom"

"yeah"

"who do you want to play you in the Gilmore Girls tv show?"

A/N I struggled with how to give me the happy ending I so needed and a full circle ending that just seemed right. I know real life isn't always so neat and AYITL ended much more real than this but…idc. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read this and not nitpick the errors, since I hate editing.


End file.
